Dancing in My Sister's Shadow
by MusicNerdd
Summary: This is a short prequel to Happier Endings that tells you how the whole SuzanaxBernardo and AnitaxBernardo thing went down. It's only one chapter. Hope you enjoy!


Dancing in My Sister's Shadow

Summary:  
>This is the short Prequel to Happier Endings. It shows what happened with Suzana and Bernardo before he moved to America.<p>

Part I

Suzana de Torres walked along the streets of San Juan, Puerto Rico with her sister, Anita. They were told to go pick up some groceries in the market. Suzana was only twelve and Anita was fourteen. Anita gave her the money and the list.  
>"Fernando is waiting for me," she said, skipping off, her long straight hair flowing in the breeze. Suzana always wished she had her sister's looks. Her pretty hair, the one that guys would fiddle around in. Her pretty face with a ski slope nose and expressive amber eyes. She longed to gave her pouty lips that guys died for. And she had developed early, so that drew in all kinds of attention. And she was a dancer. The best dancer on the island. She would be the life of the party at fiestas. Suzana would sit in the corner and watch her- even if the party was for Suzana.<br>Suzana sighed and went to go get some corn. She bent over, feeling someone watching her Her deep mocha eyes gazed over to the mango stand. There was the culprit, who quickly looked away. A blush ran across her face. She gave the farmer money for his corn, then looked on her list. The only thing left on there was mangos. She took a deep breath. She walked over to the stand and picked some out, then went to go pay, but the worker wasn't there.  
>"How many mangos do you have there, Se orita?" a silky smooth voice said. She turned. It was her admirer.<br>"Ocho," she said in a a quick reply. The boy gave a dazzling smile. He was so handsome with his dark, bold eyes. His hair was smoothed over. He was really tall. His face was chisled and his big hands drummed on the counter. Her insides did a quick 180. She handed him the exact change and amount. He gave her back a few coins. She gave him a funny look.  
>"I give discounts for pretty girls," he said, smiling. She thanked him quietly and started her walk home. The young man followed her. He put his younger sister in charge. She giggled in glee because her elder brother never let the twelve year old run the mango stand. The teen followed Suzana. She could feel someone following her. Her defensive tactics took over. She boldy turned completely around to address the stalker, but tripped over a rock. She yelped a bit and all of the mangos and corn spilled from her basket. The charming young man sprinted to her to help her. In one swift motion, he picked up most the mangos. Suzana noticed a stray one and went to grab it. He did too. Their hands touched briefly. Her eyelids fluttered. She pulled away, and he put it in her basket. He helped her up.<br>"Are you okay?" the boy said. Suzana shrugged.  
>"Yes. I am perfectly fine!" she sniffed. The boy noticed the cut on her knee.<br>"Se orita, I beg to differ," he said pointing to the gash on her knee. She sighed. He ran over to her.  
>"Come with me. My mom can fix you up," he said, taking her basket and wrapped a strong arm around her to help her walk. When they got to his house, his mom scurried out.<br>"Why? Who is this?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
>"A girl from the market. She scratched her knee," he said, setting the mangos on the counter.<br>"Bernardo Enrique! You don't even know her name?" she said, cleaning her gash. He poked her.  
>"I was getting around to that," he smiled. She shoved him back. She walked back into the kitchen.<br>"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Bernardo said. Suzana looked down bashfully.  
>"My name is Suzana," she said. He smiled.<br>"Suzana...Suzana... What a beautiful name... It fits you perfectly," he said, sitting next to her on the counter. He looked at the girl closer. Her deep chocolate eyes showed his reflection. She had a perfect ski slope nose. Her lips had a little pout to them. Her petite face was angular. Her long black hair had soft curls. They framed her face perfectly.  
>"How old are you?" she asked.<br>"Fifteen. And you?" he said. Her heart fell.  
>"Twelve," she sighed. He looked at her.<br>"My birthday is in June," she said. The month was only two days away.  
>"What day?" he asked, his dark eyes suddenly lighting up.<br>"June 6th," she said.  
>"Oh, okay," he said. Suzana slid off the counter. Bernardo looked at her funny.<br>"Where are you going?" Bernardo said, sliding down to join her.  
>"Home," she said. He followed her.<br>"May I walk you home?" he said. Suzana shrugged.  
>"Bernardo, I'm truely fine," she smiled. He shook his head.<br>"I insist. Vamos," he said, extending the "s" in vamos. She followed him out the door after thanking his mom. She smiled at the young girl. She gave her the basket. Bernardo was waiting at the door. Another dazzling smile greeted her. What was with this family and smiling? Bernardo and her walked side by side.  
>"So tomorrow, wanna go to the cascades?" Bernardo said. Suzana's eyes lit up. She had always wanted to go there.<br>"Yeah sure," she said. He stopped by the door. She looked at the handsome guy.  
>"See you in the morning. How about 7," he said. She was shocked.<br>"Seven?" she said. He nodded.  
>"We can be walking when it's nt as hot. We'll at the pools when it is," he said. She nodded.<br>"Okay. I will see you at seven," she smiled. He gave a little wave and waited.  
>"Go on," she said. He shook his head.<br>"No, it is always chivilrous to wait to make sure the lady is alright," Bernardo said. Suzana laughed and went inside. She looked out the window and waved. He smiled and waved back and headed to his house. She sighed. She walked into her and Anita's room. She was alone. She wrote in her diary about Bernardo. How warm his eyes looked when he looked at her. How his hair was pushed to the side just perfectly. He was just so handsome. She could feel her self liking him.  
>"No- you remember what happened with Fernando," she said, reminding herself of the memory. She had fallen for him and her sister had snatched him right away from her. She couldn't let her do that to Bernardo. She just couldn't. He was too special. More so than Fernando was. He was a jerk with looks. Bernard was charming and gorgeous and a gentleman-<br>She stopped herself. She couldn't let herself go down that road. She barely knew him and she was already feeling fuzzy.  
>"Just get some sleep," she said, laying down. Allowing for sleep to engulf her. Anita walked in joyfully. She had the best date with Fernando. She leaned against the door and slid down it. She looked at her sister. She smiled at her then went to the living room. She began to eat dinner and thought about her date with Fernando tomorrow.<p>

Part II

Suzana woke up early. She had to go get ready for her day with Bernardo. She put on her sister's shorts and a looser fitting shirt. Her sister was still asleep, snoring. She wore a tank top underneath, just incase they decided to swim. She threw some things in a bag. Then she walked into the bathroom and pulled her her hair up. She left a few curls around her face to frame it. She got her stuff and wrote a note, saying where she would be for the day. As soon as she signed it and dated it, a soft knock came to the door. Suzana crept over and opened it.  
>"Buenos Dias!" Bernardo said warmly, engulfing Suzana in a giant hug. Suzana hugged him back. When he pulled away, her heart dropped. She wanted the hug to last a bit longer. He took her stuff and threw it on his back. He smiled his perfect smile and began to walk up the trail that led to the Cascades. Suzana followed him eagerly.<br>The walk was about a thirty minute one, and they wanted to be at the pools by seven thirty. Then they'd eat breakfast by the pools and go swimming by eight. Then they'd explore the caves and taverns that led to the giant fountain. They say that this fountain, when two people swim in, are destined for true love. Suzana's insides flipped out. Did Bernardo know where he was taking her? She didn't care. All she knew was that she was really liking him. An this was only the second day...

Finally, after the long hike, they reached the fountains. She smiled. They were just as beautiful as Anita had described them. She went skinny-dipping with Fernando a few weeks ago. As Bernardo laid out their breakfast, Suzana took a quick peak at this handsome boy. He had black hair that flipped upwards naturally. His tan skin was so radiant. And his dark eyes were so expressive and soulful. His lips looked so soft and so kissable. And he was so tall! Suzana had a thing for tall guys. Bernardo caught her looking. He smiled. His teeth were so bright and straight.  
>"Got you. Here is your breakfast," he said, giving her a burrito. She smiled and ate it. It was delicious. Soon, Bernardo stood up and took off his shirt. He had some nice abs on him. He waited for Suzana to finish and put their stuff up so no pesky animals could steal it. He waited for her.<br>"We gotta swim to reach the caverns," Benardo said. Suzana looked down. She sighed.  
>"Do you not have anything to swim in? Oh- you can borrow my shirt. It should be long enough for you," he said, tossing her the shirt he was just wearing. He dove into the water. Suzana slipped off her shorts and shirt and placed on Bernardo shirt over her underwear and tanktop. She jumped in.<br>"Nice outfit," Bernardo smirked. Suzana rolled her eyes.  
>"Gracias for the shirt," she said.<br>"De nada. And I was being serious. You look really good in my shirt," he smiled. Suzana blushed. He swam ahead and Suzana followed. Soon they arrived at a cave. Bernardo walked up to the shore, which was glittering. Suzana joined him. There was a slight draft in the cave and she shivered. Bernardo wrapped his arm around her.  
>"So, tell me about yourself," he said. Suzana sighed. She began to tell him some things about herself, but not everything. One thing her sister had taught her was to not tell a guy everything. Be mysterious. Don't be obvious or a guy will get bored.<br>"Well, look at the time. I think I should take you back home," he said. Suzana followed him out the opening of the cave. He helped her out of the water. She gave a sly smile and started to hand him his shirt.  
>"No- keep it. You look better in it anyways," he smiled. They walked back together. When they got back to Suzana's home, she heard screaming and yelling. Bernardo hugged her goodbye and ran off to his home.<br>"Tomorrow," he said. Suzana understood. She nodded.  
>"Ma ana," she smiled. Bernardo gave a small wave and ran to his home. Suzana walked into the door. Anita was storming out, crying hot tears. Her parents sighed. Bernardo heard the door opening. He turned and looked. It was a girl who looked very much like Suzana, but she was older. She sat on the hammock and sobbed. Bernardo felt bad for her and walked to her. She heard someone and looked up into the darkness.<br>"Fernando, if it's you, I just might kill you," she hissed.  
>"Senorita, it's not Fernando. I'm a friend of Suzana," the voice called. It was warm. Anita wiped her tears and before her stood a very handsome young man.<br>"What are you doing here?" she sobbed.  
>"I heard crying and I wanted to come see who it was," he said, sitting next to her. He wiped a tear.<br>"Well, it's just me. Anita," she said, flipping the hair over her shoulder. As her tears cleared, she got a better look at the boy. He was smoking.  
>"Well I'm just Bernardo. Do you want to talk about why you are crying?" he asked. She was really beautiful. She shook her head.<br>"No. But we can talk about you," she said.  
>After hours with this new guy Bernardo, she felt immeadiately happier and giddier. She had offered to take him to the Valentine's Dance. He accepted and set up a time when they could hang together. She was similar to Suzana, but she was older, which appealed to him more. Suzana was sweet, but he had to let the almost thirteen year old go for the fifteen year old.<br>Bernardo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but decided to hang with both of the de Torres girls. Seriously, what could happen?

Part III

As the months past, Suzana and Bernardo's meetings became less frequent and more spread apart. And he was always late. Finally after three weeks since their last meeting, three months after Valentine's day, Suzana had made up her mind. She was going to confront him about why they stopped chilling together. It was driving her nuts. Anita went on and on about a new guy to her friend Maria, who would giggle and laugh. Then, they'd talk about America, a new place. The trip would take a year, because of all the stops. Anita was sixteen now. Bernardo was seventeen. Suzana was rounding fourteen. Suzana wasn't the type to confront people, especially guys, about how she was feeling.  
>Bernardo knew that this was his last day in San Juan. In fact, at four, his family, closest friends, and his new lover Anita would be boarding the boat. He needed a new start. He just wanted to tell Suzana goodbye. He felt bad fir ignoring her, but with Anita he could barely think. She was a firecracker. He was really falling for her. When they reached the cascades, Bernardo gave her a bracelet. Her birthday was in two weeks and he was going to miss it. He considered her a good friend. And he didn't want to loose that. He already asked if Suzana too could accompany him, but her parents told him to choose one of the girls. Suzana was wearing his shirt. It smelled just like him. They didn't go swimming for some odd reason, like they usually did. Infact, they just sat there talking. Finally, the sun was starting to fall like it did. Suzana took her chance.<br>"Bernardo?" she said, quietly.  
>"Yeah, Sue?" he smiled. She looked down.<br>"Why haven't we been together, just like this?" she said. Bernardo gave her an alarmed look. Anita hadn't told her that they were dating.  
>"I've been very busy. I'm so sorry," he said smoothly. Suzana bit her lip. It was now or never.<br>"Bernardo?" she sad again. He looked up at her, his deep soulful eyes sending butterflies in her stomach.  
>"Sue?" he replied. She smiled. At her nickname. She took a deep breath.<br>"I think I love you," she said. Bernardo was silent. His heart fell to the floor. This was making his choice that much harder. He loved her too. In fact, he'd figured that out at the Valentine's Day dance. He really liked Anita, but he and Suzana were a perfect fit. He couldn't reply. So he let his lips do the talking. He pulled her chin to his and began to kiss her passionately. She responded slowly, but within minutes, she was kissing him back with fire inside. She was in heaven. This was her first kiss. And it wad with the man she loved-  
>Suddenly, Anita's alto voice rang out if the mainland. Bernardo pulled away.<br>"I'm so sorry- I must go- I'll be late," he said, standing. He gave her her stuff and ran with his. He was really fast, and Suzana had to struggle to keep up with him.  
>"Late for what?" she asked.<br>"America. My family, friends, and. Anita are going," he said. Suzana felt her heart drop.  
>"Why Anita?" she said. Bernardo stopped and turned around. This is where he had to break her and his heart.<br>"Because I love her," he said. He turned. Suzana was stunned. She felt hot tears slid down her face.  
>"But- wait- huh? Then why did you kiss ME?" she cried. Bernardo felt helpless. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.<br>"Because, when we are together, it's like nothing else on earth. It's perfect. I think I love you," he said. She was confused.  
>"Then why are you leaving me for her?" she hissed. Bernardo kissed her once more.<br>"Goodbye Suzana," he said. He sprinted off to the harbor.  
>"You jerk! You don't kiss a girl then leave! Just go and die!" she spat. She ran to the harbor and watched the boat leave. She ran home. Her parents were still at the harbor. She cried and threw the bracelet in a box never to be seen again. She put the shirt in the farthest corner of her room. Then she curled up and cried.<br>She got up and realized she wanted to wear the bracelet and his shirt since that was all she had left of him. Anita had stolen the rest. When choking sobs had subsided, she walked outside into the hammock. She sat there and watched the stars. She began to sing her favorite hymn.  
>A boy was passing through the area. He heard her singing and his heart melted. It was just so beautiful. He had to find that voice.<br>Bernardo looked out on the sea. He looked down and saw Anita snuggling into his chest. He was dissapointed when he saw her short hair instead of Suzana's long curls. He knew he'd made the wrong decision. He felt horrid. As he gazed out to the waters and could see the faint lights of San Juan, he wished he could swim back to her. But then he saw them disapear. His stomach dropped. He sighed and looked at Anita. If he couldn't have who he truely wanted, perhaps he could make him self as happy as he could with this girl.  
>Suzana looked up at the stars and thought of how Anita had everything. She had always gotten everything Suzana wanted. She was jealous. And now with her gone, she could focus on herself and not worry about her sister stealing the hearts of the guys she fancied. Then she thought to Bernardo. A new flash of hot tears erupted.<br>"Perhaps I will always be in my sister's shadow," she sighed and walked back inside, trying to get some sleep.

Author's Note:

So, that's what happened in Puerto Rico. Now that you've read this, get ready for a sequel! That's right!


End file.
